Ser padre en tres días
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Sasuke ya había pensado en ser padre desde tiempo atrás. Pero el problema es, ¿Su esposa estaba dispuesta? Lo tendría que solucionar en tres días.
1. Chapter 1

**Ser padre en tres días**

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 **Día uno**

Una casa grande, al me la tenía cinco recamaras, sin contar los cuartos de baño, cocina y armarios.

El piso era laminado y tenía ventanas demasiado grandes, lo que hacía que la luz del sol entrara con todo su poder y alumbrara aquella casa impecable.

Pero el punto no era la casa, si no, el gran jardín que esta obtenía, era un jardín de al menos 10 metros por 10 metros, tenía un pasto firme y verde, flores de varios colores, una fuente a un rincón, una mesa redonda bajo una sombrilla y al otro rincón juegos de niños, como columpios, sube y baja y res baladillas.

Esa casa pertenecía a Naruto Uzumaki y su esposa Hinata Hyuga. La adquirieron cuando la hermosa mujer y su esposo se enteraron de que el primer bebe Uzumaki Hyuga venía en camino, y así planearon tener un segundo bebe. Los cuales ahora ya tiene años respectivamente, de nombres Boruro y Himawari.

Ese día, era el cumpleaños del gran Boruro, por lo que sus padres alegremente le organizaron una fiesta de cumpleaños, acompañado de todos sus pequeños amigos, empezando por Shikadi, hijo de Temari y Shikamaru, Ren, hijo de Karin y Suigetsu, Cho-Cho, hija de Choji y Karui, Inojin, hijo de Ino y Sai, por último Manti, hija de Gaara y Matsuri.

Todos los padres estaban sentados, platicando de sus trabajos, de sus hijos y lo difícil que es educarlos.

Apartados, a unos dos metros, se encontraban los mejores amigos: Naruto y Sasuke, que bebían soda y observaban la multitud de niños al frente de ellos.

Lo sorprendente, es que una mujer madura, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello castaño y lacio, con carrera terminada, especializada en danza contemporánea y ya con 26 años, se encontraba jugando con los niños. Todos iban a ella y la abrazaban, le pedían que los subiera a la res baladilla o que los empujara de los columpios. La mujer sonreía y entusiasmada ayudaba a los infantes a que se siguieran divirtiendo.

— Hace un buen trabajo— Sonrió Naruto, observando aún a la mujer.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Sasuke giró a su amigo y levanto una ceja.

— Cuida muy bien a nuestros hijos, sería una estupenda madre— Se río.

— Hm— El azabache volvió a mirarla, observar su sonrisa radiante y las carcajadas que la castaña soltaba y un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

— Enserio Sasuke, ¿Cuanto más van a esperar?— El Uzumaki ahora giró a ver a su amigo.

— No sé a qué te refieres— Murmuro mientras tomaba un trago largó de su bebida.

— ¡Pues cuando nos van a dar la noticia de que son padres!— Grito— Tenten ya no es una niña y tengo bien claro que tu ya eres un hombre, tiene 26 y tú 27, tienen diez años de relación, siete de vivir juntos, y cuatro de casado— Lo miro casi penetrándolo— Y aún no son padres— Refunfuño— ¡Hasta Gaara y Matsuri que tienen 24 ya son padres!

— Hm— Susurro—No es algo que sea nuestra prioridad.

— Sasuke, ya vas a caer a los 30, no quiero que cuando juegues con tus hijos te rompas— Se burlo el rubio.

El azabache puso sus ojos de nuevo en su mujer, verla reír, con todos los niños jugando, de verdad sería una estupenda frase.

— Le he dicho indirectas— Murmuro aún observándola— Pero creo que ella no quiere un hijo ahora.

— ¿Y tú?— Lo tomo del hombro— ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo con Tenten?

— Sí— Contesto de inmediato aún observando a la chica.

— Pues quítate las indirectas y háblale claro— Hablo con obviedad Naruto— Pero antes pregúntate esto, "¿De verdad la amas tanto como para engendrar un ser que los unirá siempre?"

— Nunca dudes de que la amo— Contesto un poco golpeado.

— Pues bueno, no sé qué esperas— Le volvió a sonreír su amigo.

Sasuke torció la boca y se rasco la nuca.

En aquel rincón Tenten seguía jugando con aquellos niños, que le sonreían, reían y daban montones de abrazos y besos. La castaña estaba feliz, los niños realmente la hacían feliz, pero tener un hijo, eso era otra cosa incluso le daba un poco de temor.

Desvío su mirada a su marido, que la observaba atento, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa antes de que dos niños llegar y la abrazaban por las piernas.

Tenían que pensar muy bien aquella opción.

.

.

.

.

 _Más tarde en su apartamento._

— ¡Que día!— Suspiro Tenten, mientras se estiraba y comenzaba a quitarse sus pantalones ajustados y la blusa morada.

Sasuke la mirada, recostado en la cama y con unos shorts como pijama, en espera que su esposa llegara a su lado y pudieran dormir.

Pero sus ojos vivaces, recorrieron el ya conocido cuerpo femenino, tenía facciones maduras pero muy delicadas, unos senos bastante buenos para soportar la alimentación de un bebé, su plano abdomen se deformaría un poco por la gestación, pero conocía a su chica y sabía que recuperaría su figura de inmediato, sus caderas anchas eran perfectas, y sus piernas largas, con carne y en forma podrían soportar los nueve meses cargando a su hijo.

— ¿Me escuchaste?— Hablo la castaña, mientras se ponía un vestido de seda y apagaba las luces de la habitación.

— ¿Hm?— Giró a verla.

— Despistado— Murmuro cuando llego junto a él y se acurrucó en su pecho— Te dije que mañana será día de chicas.

— ¿De nuevo?— Pregunto divertido mientras la abrazaba.

—No digas, hace como dos meses que no salimos— Comenzó a besar el cuello níveo.

— Vale, entonces te tendré que aprovechar hoy— Sonrió cuando giró quedando el sobre ella.

— Te estabas tardando— Sonrió la chica y estiró su mano para sacar del buró de alado una tira de condones.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, nunca había tenido intimidad con su mujer sin usar protección, pero aún así respetaba su decisión, aún no meditaba por completo el tener un hijo, pero parecía que ella no estaba interesada.

Suspiro de nuevo y bajo para comenzar a lamer con fuerza desde el centro de sus pechos hasta su cuello.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X

Hola

Esta es una idea que se ocurrió mientras escribía "Transcribiendo mi propia historia" Si no sabes a lo que me refiero es un fic de triangulo amoroso NejiXTentenXSasuke, jajajajaja, si les gustaría leerlo les dejo el link, está a punto de acabar :c

\- s/10951067/1/Transcribiendo-mi-propia-historia

Si no pueden entrar desde el enlace, chequen mi perfil (: Ahí está c:

Bueno, referente a esta historia, cómo se ve es SasuTen, será muy pequeño, cómo viene el titulo, solo son tres días, así que serán tres capítulos c:

Bueno, sería todo y gracias por leer.

Espero actualizar rápido.

¿Reviews?


	2. Segundo día

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Segundo día**

Realmente estar sólo, era tremendamente aburrido, no había hecho otra cosa que desayunar y cambiar varias veces el canal del televisor. Estaba seguro de que si estuviera con Tenten la cosa sería distinta. Hubieran salido a dar un paseo o hasta quedarse en casa observando el televisor hubiera sido de lo más divertido.

Pero claro, tenía día de chicas y cuando decían día de chicas era desde muy temprano y terminaba cuando casi comenzaba anochecer.

Bufo, si tan sólo tuviera un hijo, lo llevaría al parque o le enseñaría cosas nuevas, tal vez vean caricaturas para el gusto de su hijo... ¿Sería niña o niño? Con un niño podría jugar fútbol o tal vez no le darían asco los insectos... Pero lo pensó, Tenten era mujer y jugaba mejor que él en el fútbol, le daba igual los insectos y miraba películas de acción, no era necesario ser hombre para hacer aquellos estereotipos. Así que él deseaba que fuera niña, tendría que salir igual que su esposa, con los mismos gustos y si salía con la misma belleza se sentiría bendecido.

Daba igual lo que fuera, el punto era un hijo, con Tenten.

Pero se estaba olvidando de algo, no podían seguir viviendo en ese pequeño departamento.

Sólo tenía una amplia cocina, comedor y sala, un pequeño balcón, su habitación, el cuarto de baño y otro pequeño cuarto que adoptaron para hacerlo gimnasio. Compraría un departamento grande o una casa pequeña, no lo sabía, lo que su esposa le pidiera, lo que ella necesitaba.

Apago el televisor y se recostó en el sillón, cerró sus ojos y lo que apareció atrás de esas cortinas, fue la imagen de Tenten de adolescente, llevaba su uniforme y sus dos chonguitos que adornaban su cabeza y peinaban su largo y lacio cabello. Y de nuevo, repaso el día que la conoció.

...

¿Por qué demonios tenían que proponerlo para jefe de grupo?

Odiaba tener quedarse después de clases para las juntas y tener que lidiar con los mocosos de primer y segundo grado.

Siempre se sentaba alado de una ventana, para distraerse cuando sus oídos ya no pudieran escuchar más de lo que decían los profesores. Llevo su vista recorriendo todos los patéticos que compartían con él, aquel salón, puros mocosos, insignificantes, hasta que sus ojos dieron con Neji Hyuga, era del mismo grado que él, pero grupos distintos. Tal vez era lo que más se recataba, ya que conocía al Hyuga, era inteligente y muy callado, catalogado por muchas chicas, apuesto.

Pero lo que sus ojos vieron, lo sorprendieron más, Neji estaba sonriendo irónicamente mientras rodaba los ojos, con el ceño fruncido y confundido llevo sus ojos a la persona que le seguía diciendo cosas, que parecían muy graciosas.

Una chica pequeña, de cabello peinado en dos moños, una sonrisa radiante, piel dorada, ojos chocolate y totalmente sana.

Apoyo un codo en la mesa, para que fuera soporte y así apoyar su cabeza en su mano para seguir observando a dicha mujer... Ella era... Totalmente distinta. Pero todo se fue al escusado cuando los hermosos orbes cafés de la mujer miraban al frente, para encontrar al maestro distraído y robarle un beso rápido al Hyuga, lo que ocasiono que él la fulminara con los ojos y los llevará al frente, sin pena, sin detenerse y sin miramientos. Por aquella reacción de dio cuenta que no era la primera vez que lo hacían, rápidamente saco conclusiones, ese par eran pareja.

Y sin saber por qué, sus músculos se tensaron, sintiendo ganas enormes de darle un golpe al Hyuga.

Cuando acabo la plática, observo a la mujer ponerse de pie, esperando a que su "novio" acabara de platicar con un compañero. Y fue ahí, donde aquella chica, sintiendo la mirada giró a verlo, sus miradas cruzaron y se mantuvieron unidad unos segundos comenzó a sentir aquello que no habían sentido en su vida.

La mujer le sonrió tímida, para caminar lentamente a él.

— Hola, mi nombre es Tenten— Le extendió la mano.

— Sasuke— Murmuro estrechándola, sintiendo un recorrer en todo su cuerpo dedicándose una mirada fugaz.

— Te conozco muy bien, chico popular— Se soltó a reír escandalosamente, siendo música para los oídos del azabache.

— ¿Eres jefa de grupo?— Preguntó rápidamente.

— Sí, del segundo grado "A"— Informo rápidamente.

— Con que eres menor— Sonrió burlón.

— Sólo por un año— Contesto molesta para enseñarle su lengua— Bueno, pues nos veremos más seguido por aquí— Volvió a extender su mano y fue estrechada rápidamente.

— Eso espero— Aseguro el azabache.

Y tras otra sonrisa, la mujer camino hasta llegar junto a Neji y salir del salón, juntos.

...

Le pareció graciosa la manera en que se conocieron y le pareció muy ilógico cómo pudo robarle la novia al genio Hyuga Neji.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, Tenten asistía frecuentemente a las juntas, tanto cómo él, pero había alguien que no asistía mucho y su nombre es Neji Hyuga, que por pretextos absurdos evitaba las dichosas juntas. Lo que ocasionaba que el Uchiha se aprovechara y pudiera sentarse con Tenten, tener más platicas, tenerla más cerca y ganarla.

Ese miércoles la junta llegó a su fin, todos comenzaron a salir del salón, ellos se quedaron arreglando unas listas.

—No veo la hora de dejar a asistir a estas molestas juntas— Murmuro el azabache.

—Ya falta poco para que salgan los de tercer grado— Infló sus mejillas la castaña— ¿Piensas dejarme?

Sasuke llevo sus ojos a la chica, y el sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, no sabía en qué condición decía aquella frase, pero sea la que sea, sabía la respuesta: Le gustaba. Mucho, incluso llegó a tenerle cariño.

Estiro su brazo y la jalo, para abrazarla en sus brazos, con fuerza, con miedo a perderla.

—No quiero dejarte— Le susurro en su cuello.

Tenten se paralizo de inmediato, sintiendo aquel aliento chocar por su cuello, el aroma tan agradable del hombre y los brazos masculinos. Si ella se ponía a pensarlo Sasuke le gustaba, mucho. Había tenido muchas atenciones con ella que Neji nunca tenía: invitarla a comer, esperarla después de todas las clases para acompañarla a su casa, comprarle cosas, incluso a veces le llamaba solo para saber cómo estaba.

Pero aun había un problema: Neji.

—No creo que eso nos afecte—Habló Tenten la palabra, mientras se separaba poco a poco de él— Ya ves que nos vamos a la misma universidad— Le sonrió.

—Pero tú llegaras un año después que yo— Murmuró mientras se separaba por completo y desviaba la mirada.

—Pero llegare— Tomo sus cosas y tras otra sonrisa salieron del salón.

…

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— ¿A mí? — Divagó confundida— Nada.

—Desde hace unos meses no eres la misma contigo— Le tomo de la muñeca.

— ¿Se puede saber cómo era contigo? —Frunció el ceño.

—Atenta y cariñosa, ahora ni me quieres ver— Apretó su mano.

—Tal vez sea porque me di cuenta que nunca fuiste el mejor conmigo— Jalo su mano bruscamente.

— ¿Quieres decirme quien te metió ideas a la cabeza? — Subió un poco el tono de voz.

—Nadie—Se cruzó de brazos— Pero me di cuenta que no me mereces— Suspiro cansada.

— ¿Quién te gusta? — La tomó por los hombros.

—Me gusta alguien, mucho, pero no te importa— Se aparto de su agarre— Y será mejor terminar.

—No quiero terminar— Refunfuño— Dime al menos por quien me dejas.

—Por Sasuke—Contestó tapidamente— Es mucho mejor que tú— Y después de dar un pisotón salió de aquel salón, en busca del Uchiha, que había escuchado todo desde el pasillo, ahí, esperándola.

…

Dos semanas más tarde, cuando la junta termino, esperaron a que todos salieran. Ni siquiera se habían puesto a guardar las cosas, porque sabían que tenían que hacer algo, lo sabían.

—Bueno, pues habla— Dijo Sasuke, mirando por la ventana.

—Ya— Susurro y guardo silencio un tiempo— Me gustas— Concluyo satisfecha.

—Hm— El sonrojo subió a sus mejillas inmediatamente, se sentía bien, muy bien, quería abrazarla, mucho y muy fuerte, ¿Eso era estar feliz? — ¿Y qué propones?

—Bueno…Pues si yo también te gusto podríamos ser novios.

Sasuke con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, giro a verla, jugaba con sus manos muy rápido, miraba a otro punto, y su cara estaba totalmente roja, mucho.

Así que no lo pensó dos veces, llevó sus manos al rostro femenino, para pegar sus labios a los de su ahora novia, sintiendo la calidez y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose bien, muy bien.

.

.

.

Sonrió al recordar su primer beso, ese grandioso momento en que ambos empezaron a ser novios y no le pareció tan descabellada la idea sobre terminar con una chica tan sencilla cómo Tenten, porque ella era de todo, menos sencilla.

Y de inmediato llegó el recuerdo cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos.

.

.

.

Estaba en la cafetería, con su laptop encendida, estudiando las constituciones de la antigua Grecia, concentrado y dando sorbos pequeños a un café americano.

— ¡Ya estoy harta! — Gritaron frente a él, mientras se sentaban de golpe.

Sasuke dio un pequeño respingo, quemándose con el líquido caliente.

—No seas tan escandalosa— Se limpio de inmediato— ¿De que estas harta?

—De llegar tarde— Tomó el café y le dio un trago largo, como si no estuviera en extremo caliente.

— ¿Llegaste a la presentación? — Por fin la miro, su cabello ya era peinado de forma distinta, en ese día llevaba una coleta alta, con facciones jóvenes y ropa holgada.

—No— Murmuro molesta— ¡Pero el maldito camión se descompuso!

Miro el enojo de su novia unos segundos, sus mejillas infladas, su ceño fruncido y como se mordía el labio inferior.

—Te vas a lastimar— Llevó su pulgar para jalar el labio fuera de la dentadura perfecta de la mujer.

La mujer soltó un suspiro largó y llevó sus manos a sus mejillas. Sus ojos chocolate se posaron en los negros de su novio que la miraba con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Quita eso de tu cara— Murmuro.

— ¿Por? —Se acerco poco a poco a ella.

—Una de dos, te voy a dar un golpe por reírte de mi tragedia y voy a besarte.

—Me gusta más la última— Se acerco lo suficiente.

—No me voy a detener después— Susurro sobre los labios del hombre.

—No te pido que…

Pero ya no termino de decir aquella frase, pues sus labios fueron apoderados por su novia, que lo había sujetado por el cuello. Él llevó su mano ágilmente a la cintura de la chica y profundizaron más el beso.

—Te propongo algo— Hablo el Uchiha alejándose un poco de sus labios.

— ¿Hm? — Pregunto la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Vente a vivir conmigo— Dijo rápidamente.

— ¿Qué? —Se alejo por completo y con los ojos bien abiertos lo observo.

—Bueno, pues ya ves que mis padres me compraron un departamento aquí cerca, y está muy grande solo para mí— El sonrojo apodero del rostro níveo.

—Vivir juntos es un paso muy grande, Sasuke—Lo tomó de la mejilla.

—Lo sé y lo quiero vivir contigo— Aseguro.

—Te amo— Susurro Tenten mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

Sasuke no contestó, solo beso se frente y apoyo su cabeza sobre la de su chica.

.

.

.

Sin tan solo hubiera sabido que aquella chiquilla que conoció en la preparatoria iba a convertirse en su esposa, hubiera… no, no hubiera cambiado nada.

Y el recuerdo de cuando pidió que se casara con él, llegó.

.

.

.

La noche de graduación había sido esplendida; Ino y Sai no dejaban de bailar, Naruto y Hinata platicaban y platicaban, Temari y Shikamaru platicaban con otros compañeros, Karin no dejaba de reír con Suigetsu y era de esperarse, estaban felices, ¡Era su graduación!

— ¿Quieres ir al jardín? — Propuso Sasuke a su pareja, cuando la canción que estaban bailando llegó a su fin.

—Vale— Le sonrió y tomados de la mano salieron.

Llegaron a un enorme jardín, con arbustos en forma de gansos y una fuente enorme al centro.

—La fiesta va muy bien, todo está genial— Comentó Tenten emocionada— Ya no sé qué faltaría para que fuera una noche perfecta—Sonrió con ironía.

Sasuke suspiro y después de sentarse junto a la fuente en una banca, metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sintiendo aquel objeto en su lugar, sacó la mano.

—Oye Tenten— La llamo nervioso.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor? — Lo miró atenta.

—Pues ya terminamos nuestras carreras, yo soy abogado y tu acabaste siendo una gran bailarina contemporánea— Le sonrió sincero— La mejor.

—Muchas gracias—La mujer le soltó un suave beso en los labios— Tu igual eres el mejor abogado.

—Y ahora, ¿Qué es lo que sigue?

—Pues supongo que ponernos a trabajar muy duro— Sonrió.

—Quería pedirte algo— Murmuro y ella lo miro más atenta— Estoy seguro que tu eres la mujer de mi vida, Tenten— Metió de nuevo su mano al bolsillo y sacó aquel objeto, colocándolo enfrente de la chica— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La mujer abrió por completó sus ojos, se cubrió la expresión de su cara con ambas manos y dio un pequeño chillido.

— ¡Claro que sí Sasuke! — Lo abrazó rápidamente— Sí quiero ser tu esposa, quiero casarme contigo.

—Eso es bueno— Suspiro relajado el azabache.

Tomo la delicada mano de su futura esposa, y buscando el dedo indicado posiciono el anillo de plata con un discreto pero muy lindo diamante.

La miro a los ojos ilusionados y felices.

—Te amo, mucho— Dijo el Uchiha mientras le besaba suavemente los labios.

Los ojos pasaron a sorprenderse mucho más, aunque tenían seis años de relación, Sasuke nunca le había dicho "Te amo" Y lo estaba haciendo, ahora.

Una lágrima de felicidad se le escapo de sus ojos y volvió a sonreír con fuerzas.

Sabía que de ahora en adelante así sonreiría, feliz y completa.

.

.

.

La boda había sido una gran fiesta, y después del "Acepto" Por parte de ambos, fue el segundo y último "Te amo" Que Sasuke le había dicho a su mujer. Tenía que cambiar eso, rápido.

— Ya llegue, amor— Hablo una mujer que entraba a la casa, con los ojos entrecerrados y las piernas tambaleantes.

Sasuke se comenzó a reír al instante, ya que su mujer había llegado ebria a la casa. La chica no acostumbraba a tomar, pero cuando lo hacía, cómo dos o tres veces al año, lo hacía bien, hasta quedar totalmente ebria.

— ¿De qué te ríes?— Murmuro mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba, tambaleando junto al azabache.

Dejo caer su bolsa y se quito su chaqueta, después sus pantalones y blusa, quedando en ropa interior, se sentó junto a él y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

— ¿Te divertiste?— Le pregunto el hombre, mientras la abrazaba para pegarla más a él.

—Sí— Contesto somnolienta— Mmm— hipo— Quiero ir a la luna— Se empezó a reír.

— Pues está muy lejos— Se comenzó a reír el Uchiha.

— Llévame tú— Se comenzó a reír mientras llevaba su mano a la entrepierna del joven y comenzaba a acariciar— Con esto— Volvió a reír.

Sasuke trago hondo, sintiendo las caricias de la castaña a su miembro, sobre la tela, mientas lo miraba desafiante y semi desnuda. Pero sabía que era el fin cuando ella comenzó a despojarlo de su ropa, empezando con su playera, siguiendo con su pantalón.

Soltó un gruñido cuando la mujer, comenzó a repartir besos sobre su pecho y bajar lamiendo hasta el recto del abdomen, formado y marcado. Lentamente volvió a subir, sin dejar de acariciar el miembro masculino sobre la tela solamente del bóxer, y comenzó a besarlo, de una manera salvaje.

— Hm— Soltó un gemido ronco Sasuke, cuando Tenten se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, comenzó a chocar sus intimidades sobre la tela y seguir besándolo desesperadamente.

La mujer se separó en busca de aire y volvió a hipar para reír de nuevo, le mordió la mandíbula y traviesa bajo hasta el bóxer, comenzó a repartir besos en la cadera masculina para que en un tirón ya no existiera nada que cubriera el cuerpo del hombre.

— Que rico— Murmuro la castaña somnolienta, mientras se lamía los labios y llevaba sus manos al falo del hombre.

Comenzó a acariciar lentamente, de arriba a abajo con una mano, mientras la otra se dedicaba a jugar con los testículos.

Volvió a reír y lo observo.

— ¿Te gusta?— Pregunto para empezar a reír.

— Hm— Soltó un gemido ronco el hombre.

— Pues me la voy a comer— Soltó divertida mientras subía su rostro, dejo de masturbarlo y dio un pequeño beso al inicio— Esta muy grande y gorda— Sonrió y lo miro, sonrojado, mordiendo su labio para no gemir tanto— Vamos cariño, me gusta cuando— hipo de nuevo— Ya olvide lo que iba a decirte— Murmuro.

Soltó un poco de saliva, para lubricar y comenzar a meterse el pene poco a poco a la boca, lo succionó a la mitad, pero sentía que chocaba con su garganta, lo saco rápidamente y lo miro, con ese gesto que le gustaba.

— Voy a intentar meterlo de nuevo— Dejo de jugar con sus testículos y llevo esa mano en busca de la mano masculina, cuando la encontró se la llevo a la nuca— Lleva el ritmo.

— ¿Quieres comértela de una vez?— Murmuro a dolorido, por la gran erección sin atención que tenía.

Tenten volvió a reír y se la llevo a la boca, Sasuke empujo fuertemente su cadera hacia al frente y sintió como era succionada por completo, bajo la vista y encontró esos ojos chocolate mirándolo atentamente.

Y comenzó a bombear.

— Que rico mamas— Dejo salir ronco.

Después de un rato, Sasuke llevo sus ojos a su mujer y observo que la mano que tenía libre la ocupaba para acariciar su vagina sobre la tela.

Salió de su boca rápidamente, ocasionando un susto en su mujer.

— ¿No lo hice bien?— Murmuro molesta.

—Lo hiciste excelente— La ayudo a ponerse de pie y sentarla en el sillón— Pero se me antojo comer.

La mujer entendió de inmediato y abrió sus piernas.

Sasuke, con su erección entre sus piernas, se acercó y toco la vagina de ella sobré la tela para sonreír rápidamente.

— Esta muy mojada— Comento y la mujer de comenzó a sonrojar.

La tomo de las caderas y se acercó a ella, comenzó a succionar el líquido que mantenía húmeda a sus bragas, después comenzó a dar besos aún con la ropa interior puesta y saco la lengua, fingiendo hacer un oral.

— ¿Quieres quitarme eso?— Pregunto molesta la chica.

— ¿Eso?— Pregunto el azabache divertido, mientras acariciaba su intimidad.

— Por favor— Murmuro— Méteme algo— Hipo.

— ¿Y si no quiero?— Sonrió burlón.

Tenten se puso de pie, para jalar fuertemente a su esposo, sentándolo en el sillón y ella sentándose a horcajadas de él, pero dándole la espalda.

Comenzó a mover su cadera sobre la erección del hombre, que era aplastada por las nalgas de la chica.

— Mm— Gimieron los dos.

Sasuke llevo su mano a la intimidad de ella, y Tenten no dudo en tomarla firmemente y comenzar a restregar su vagina, aún cubierta por su braga, contra la mano de su marido.

— Así... Mm— Gimió la castaña.

Sasuke siguió frotando su pene contra las nalgas de la chica, mientras esta se frotaba con fuerza contra su mano.

— Me gusta— Murmuro ronco el hombre— Me encantan— Llevo su otra mano a sus pechos, quito el sujetador rápidamente y comenzó a amasar.

—Sí, así— Susurro la chica, moviendo todo su cuerpo— ¿Quieres?

Se giró y le mostró sus pechos, desnudos y con los pezones duros y rosados.

— Me los quiero comer enteros— Susurro antes de llevarse uno a la boca.

Tenten entre tanto gemido, se quitó sus bragas, estiró su mano y sacando de quien sabe donde un condón, lo puso en el pene de su hombre.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta, hasta que sintió el látex sobre él, frunció el ceño.

Esta ebria, bien podría hacerlo sin protección y ella no se daría cuenta, pero no... Si iba a tener un hijo, lo iba a tener por decisión de ambos.

La tomo por las caderas y la penetro fuertemente.

Comenzaron con las embestidas y el movimiento de caderas.

— Más, quiero... más— Logro articular— Más rápido, dame más rápido— Suspiro.

Y Sasuke, satisfaciendo a su mujer en todo, hizo lo que pidió, hasta que unos minutos más, ambos llegaron al clímax, arqueando sus columnas y dejándose tirar en el sillón.

— Gracias— Susurro Tenten mientras sacaba el pene del azabache y le quitaba el condón, para envolverlo en un pañuelo y tirarlo a la basura— Sí me hiciste llegar a la luna.

—Te quiero—Le susurro en su oído y le depósito un beso en los labios.

—Yo también— Se recostó en el sofá acomodando su cabeza en las piernas de su hombre— Mucho— Murmuro despacio y el sueño la venció.

Sasuke sonrió, comenzó a acariciar esos despeinados cabellos, la cargo entre sus brazos y la depósito en su cama, sólo apago las luces y se acostó alado de ella, abrazándola, con miedo a que se fuera.


	3. Tercer día

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (actual)_

 **Tercer día**

Hoy era de esos días que el trabajo era muy suave, sólo tuvo que revisar dos casos y su trabajo había finalizado.

Regreso a casa muy temprano, usualmente llegaba a las 9:00 pm, pero ese día a las 6:00 pm, ya se encontraba en casa.

Se quitó su traje, poniéndose ropa más cómoda: un pantalón de tela suave y una playera holgada. Aún tenía tiempo, Tenten llegaba a las 8:00 pm, por lo que aprovechó para hacer la cena.

Cocinó pasta con mariscos, uno de los platillos favoritos de su novia, y él era el encargado de cocinarlo. Cuando término fue al bar por una botella de vino, que inmediatamente la puso en hielo para que estuviera perfecta cuando ella legará.

El comedor igual había recibido atención, los platos estaban acomodado perfectamente, los tenedores a los lados con una servilleta de tela. Copas al frente y el vino en medio.

Se rasco su nuca, ¿Desde cuándo era así? Nunca había sido muy detallista y menos fetiche. Confundido dio un respingo cuando oyó una llave deslizares en la chapa y tras otros sonidos la puerta se abrió, mostrando a su mujer.

— ¡Amor!— Le sonrió emocionada— Llegaste temprano— Caminó al azabache, dejando su bolsa de deporte en el camino— ¿Todo bien?— Lo abrazó.

— Sí, no había mucho trabajo— Le besó la frente.

— Que genial— Se paró en puntitas y beso su frente.

— ¿Qué tal tu trabajo?— La miró mientras se retiraba y se quitaba su sudadera.

— Cansado, como siempre— Se empezó a reír— La escuela de danza piensa en abrir nuevos horarios.

— ¿Hay algo para ti?— Frunció el ceño.

— Tres horas más, pero lo pensare— Murmuró— Si pienso que paso poco tiempo contigo, imagínate si acepto— Sonrió.

— Haz lo que tú creas que está bien-— Acaricio su cabello.

— Gracias— Llevó sus ojos a la escena perfecta que se formaba a la espalda de su esposo— ¿Y esto?— Chilló emocionada.

— Quería darte una sorpresa— Hizo su cuerpo a un lado para que la castaña pudiera apreciar por completo el comedor.

— Y sí me la diste— Le sonrió— Esta hermoso, pero no hay nada en los platos— Se empezó a reír.

— Esta en la cocina— Respondió sonriendo y caminó para el lugar dicho, mientas tanto la castaña tomaba asiento emocionada— Espero que tengas hambre— Habló el Uchiha cuando llegaba al comedor con la cacerola en las manos.

— Mucha— Acepto emocionada— ¿Qué cocinaste?— Lo reto con la mirada.

El azabache sólo depósito la cacerola en la mesa y destapó rápidamente. El olor llego de inmediato a las fosas nasales de la mujer, que se comenzó a reír bajo para comprobar lo que había pensado que era: su platillo favorito, pasta con mariscos.

— Te luciste Uchiha— Le sonrió— Se ve realmente delicioso.

— Vamos a comer— Comentó apenado y un poco sonrojado por los elogios de su mujer.

—Gracias— Le dijo Tenten tomando su mano y verlo sentarse junto a ella— Gracias por la sorpresa.

—Ya.

Comenzaron a comer, mientras platicaban, reían, y bebían un poco de vino, la cena era perfecta y no les sorprendió, casi nunca se peleaban, pero cuando lo hacían no tardaban mucho tiempo en reconciliarse, eso les gustaba, ya que ambos sabían que si se separaban no podrían seguir por un buen tiempo.

La luz del Sol ya se había extinto, por lo que la luz de luna y la luz débil de la cocina armonizaban aquella cena, los platos parecían vaciarse poco a poco, y lo estaban haciendo, mientras aquella pareja platicaba felices, de aquellos temas que aunque muchas veces lo hayan tocado parecía ser bueno, y traía millones de risas y recuerdos.

Cuando por fin finalizaron, chocaron con cuidado sus copas y bebieron el restante del vino, para ponerse de pie y comenzar a limpiar, llevando aquellos trastes sucios a la cocina para lavarlos en la mañana, la rutina de siempre.

Sasuke observo a Tenten tomar ambas copas y caminar a la cocina, dejándolas con cuidado en el fregadero y regresar por los cubiertos.

— ¿Qué me ves? — Se empezó a reír acomodando parte de su cabello atrás de su oreja.

—Eres hermosa— Confesó acercándose a ella.

La castaña se quedo en silencio, aparte de la impresión sin dejarla con palabras, el azabache había plantado sus labios en los de ella, haciendo que sintiera recorrer electricidad por todo su cuerpo, y empezara a sentir las piernas de gelatina, cuando él la tomo por la nuca para profundizar más su beso, la mujer sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, su esposo no era de ofrecer aquellas caricias por el antojo.

— ¿Quieres ir al cuarto? — Mencionó Tenten, separándose poco apoco de él.

Sasuke no respondió, solo la volvió a tomar, poseyendo sus labios y así, unidos, caminaron hasta la habitación, donde poco a poco la recostó en la cama.

Con una suavidad impresionante abandono sus labios, para con sus dedos empezar a acariciar su vientre debajo de la camisa y mirarla a los ojos.

—Quiero un hijo— Le murmuró, volviendo a acariciar el hogar de aquel bebé.

— ¿Qué? — Tenten dio un pequeño respingo, separándose de él y mirándolo a los ojos— ¿Un hijo?, ¿De esos qué Naruto y Hinata tienen? — Abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Sí, quiero tener un hijo contigo— La miro penetrante.

—Sasuke, un hijo es un paso muy grande— Se calmo un poco.

—Lo sé— Le sonrió— Y lo quiero dar contigo.

Tenten se sonrojó de inmediato, siempre ocupaba aquella frase en momentos importantes, y ahora era uno de ellos.

Tranquila desvió la mirada, comenzando a respirar con normalidad y pensando en lo que su marido le acababa de proponer: Tener un hijo. Realmente la opción le gustaba, pero era algo muy difícil, cuidaba a los hijos de sus amigos y se sentía muy bien con ellos, sentía que ya podía cuidar a su propio hijo, pero no sabía si Sasuke estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, y ahí estaba, proponiéndoselo, ¡Sasuke le propuso tener un hijo!

—Si no quieres tenerlo, lo entenderé y…

— ¡Sí quiero! — Lo silenció— Quiero ser madre Sasuke, madre de un hijo tuyo— Se acerco lentamente y besó su nariz.

—Eso es bueno— Murmuró mientras suspiraba sacando todas sus dudas— Gracias— Le besó la frente.

Y de nuevo la recostó en la cama, comenzando a aspirar aquel aroma que tanto le volvía loco, tranquilo llevó sus dedos a la playera de la mujer y despacio se deshizo de ella, para acariciar cada parte de piel expuesta para él, comenzó a bajar el pantalón que llevaba la chica, dejándola en ropa interior, expuesta, indefensa.

—Me gustas, mucho— Sonrió el azabache mirando cómo la castaña evitaba verlo y el sonrojo ya se apoderaba de sus mejillas— Eres hermosa, amor— Beso su ombligo, subiendo hasta su hombro— Mucho.

Tenten tragó hondo, y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su hombre por debajo de su playera, para que es un movimiento terminara en el suelo con su ropa. Agitada, pasó su mano por cada músculo del hombre, sus hombros, pecho, brazos, abdomen. Todo lo que compusiera su cuerpo, todo lo exploró y se apodero de aquel cuerpo tanto amado, repartió algunos besos en su pecho y sintió como era despojada de su sostén.

Gimió suave cuando los dedos masculinos marcaban el contorno de su pecho derecho.

Y con aquella misma respiración, giro en sí, para ella quedar sobre él, y bajar el pantalón, junto con los bóxers, dejando expuesto el cuerpo del hombre. Acaricio aquellas piernas fuertes, desde el tobillo hasta la cadera y observar traviesa el miembro ya erecto.

Cuando llevó una mano al pene de su marido, fue sujetada fuertemente de ambas manos por él.

—No— Le ordeno Sasuke, volviéndola a recostar en la cama— Hoy vamos a hacer el amor.

Tenten se sonrojó, más de lo que ya estaba y la respiración aumento cuando fue despojada de sus pantaletas, quedando igual de desnuda que su amante.

Se miraron mientras el Uchiha se acomodaba en medio de las piernas de la mujer, y ella las abría para enredarlas sobre la cintura del hombre, asintieron despacio para comenzar a unirse lentamente.

Fue una sensación nueva, Sasuke por fin sentía la feminidad de su esposa sin látex alrededor, aunque la diferencia era totalmente mínima, el hecho de hacerlo por primera vez sin condón, lo emociono, sintiendo por primera vez los fluidos de Tenten.

La mujer apretó fuertemente las piernas, sintiéndolo dentro de ella, algo nuevo y raro, una experiencia que obvio, jamás olvidaría.

Unidos, comenzaron a moverse, despacio, disfrutando por completo del otro. Movían las caderas lento, hasta que ellos mismo iban aumentando el ritmo, danzando juntos hasta que empezaron a sentir la acumulación de hormigueo en su unión.

Sasuke abrazó fuertemente a su mujer, acomodando su boca en el huevo del cuello de ella para comenzar a dar pequeños besos y subir lentamente hasta estar los labios sobre los de ella.

—Te amo— Le susurró.

Tenten cerró con fuerza sus ojos, sintiendo la explosión dentro de ella, y cómo las palabras eran la combinación perfecta en tal acto. Era la tercera vez que su esposo le decía que la amaba, eso le causaba felicidad y una gran esperanza para el futuro. Una lágrima resbaló por el rabillo del ojo, confundiéndose con el sudor que los empapaba en ese momento. Era feliz, mucho.

El Uchiha, salió de ella, despacio y con tristeza por separarse de ella, se recostó junto a su mujer, que rápidamente lo atrapo en un abrazo y acomodo su cabeza en el pecho agitado de él.

—Yo también te amo, Sasuke— Susurró en un hilito de voz por lo recién experimentado.

El aludido ya no dijo nada, pero sonrió ladeadamente, sintiéndose enormemente feliz.

Sí todo salía bien, en nueve meses tendría en sus brazos un bebé, su bebé, su hijo, su hijo con Tenten, que bien se escuchaba.

Tal vez en esos instantes ocuparía más "Te amo"

Sonrió y le beso la frente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _7 años después_

—Mamá— Habló una pequeña niña, subida en una silla para alcanzar a ver su reflejo en el horno.

— ¿Hm? — Dijo una mujer, mientras estaba friendo algo con ayuda de un sartén muy caliente y una espátula.

— ¿Me parezco a ti? — Preguntó acercándose más a su reflejo.

Tenten soltó una pequeña risita, mientras bajaba por completo la llama de la estufa hasta que se consumiera. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió alado de su hija, donde la abrazó suavemente y apreciaron juntas su reflejo.

—Sí— Susurró en su oído y con su dedo comenzó a contornear la figura de su hija en el reflejo— Tenemos la misma nariz y las orejas pequeñas— Se empezó a reír.

—Pero todos dicen que me parezco a mucho a papá— Murmuró en un hilito de voz.

—Tienes el cabello lacio como él, igual el mismo tono y los ojos profundamente negros— La tomó entre sus brazos a su hija para cargarla— Pero, ¿Sabes? Tienes el mismo humor que yo, aparte que no heredaste lo serio de él y es algo genial— Le sonrió.

Sarada soltó una risita por las cosquillas que su mamá le empezaba a dar en sus costillas.

— ¡Ya para! — Gritó entre tantas carcajada— Mamá…— Volvió a caer en otra carcajada.

Tenten sonriente, dejo de hacer cosquillas y lentamente la dejo en el suelo.

—Ve a lavarte las manos que papá de seguro llega en cualquier momento— Acarició su cabello.

Se quedaron en silencio cuando se escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, para unos pasos continuos.

—Ya llegó— Comentó emocionada la niña.

Felices salieron de la cocina, hasta dar con un pasillo grande, la sala y encontrar a Sasuke aflojando su corbata.

— ¡Papá! — Gritó la pequeña, mientras corría rápidamente y era elevada por su padre, para dar algunas vueltas en el aire.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Le sonrió el Uchiha.

— Bien, ayude a mami a cocinar— Sonrió fuertemente.

— ¿Sí? — La miró sorprendido, mientras se acercaba a su esposa y la abrazaba por la cintura.

—Claro que sí, le ayude a esparcir el pan molido en un plato, también a batir el huevo— Se empezó a reír.

—Hizo casi toda la comida— Sonrió Tenten mientras miraba directamente a su esposo y besaba sus labios.

— ¡Iugh! — Gritó la menor, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos— No se besen delante de mí.

—Hm— Musitó el Uchiha mientras dejaba a su hija en el suelo — Pues ve a lavarte las manos para comer, si no nos quieres ver.

—Qué asco— Murmuró, mientras molesta subía las escaleras para hacer lo ordenado.

—Ya está la comida, solo falta sacar los platos— Informó Tenten sonriente.

—Yo me encargó de eso— La tomó rápidamente de la cintura.

—Sarada es un amor— Comentó la castaña tomando a su esposo por el cuello— Decidir tenerla fue lo mejor que nos ha pasado— Habló con un tono de nostalgia.

—Lo mismo pienso— Le sonrió, tímido— ¿No crees que está muy sola?

—Me tiene a mí—Dijo con un tono indigno la mujer— Aunque en las mañanas este en la escuela y en la tarde en casa de Hinata y Naruto, la recojo una hora después y está todo el día conmigo y…

—No me refiero a eso— Subió una de sus manos a sus labios, para comenzar a acariciarlos— Me refiero a que es hija única— Pasó su mano a la mejilla femenina.

La mujer abrió sus ojos por completo, mientras los labios de su esposo se posaban de nuevo en los de ella, se separo despacio y le sonrió cómplice.

—Un segundo hijo es un paso muy grande— Susurró.

—Lo sé— Besó su frente— Y lo quiero dar contigo.

Tenten sonrió ampliamente, abrazando por completo a su esposo y llenarlo de besos en sus mejillas.

—Te amo— Dijo la mujer castaña sonriente.

—Yo también— La tomó de la mano— Las amo a las dos— Le sonrió ladeadamente observando a su hija de regreso— Y al que vendrá— Le guiñó el ojo mientras iba al encuentro de Sarada y comenzaban a sacar los platos.

Tenten sonrió llevando sus manos al vientre, de nuevo plano, y se imagino de nuevo abultado y en nueve meses lo tendría en brazos, esperando que sea buen compañero para su hija.

Ese Sasuke se había salido con la suya, la había convencido para que fueran padres y todo resulto de maravilla.

Era e iba a hacer muy feliz, mucho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Hola c:

Pues este es el último capítulo y espero que el fic les haya gustado mucho c:

Un saludo enorme y recuerden que tengo más historias que están con todo xD

Un saludo c:

¿Reviews?


End file.
